Small inflatable boats or dinghies are in commonplace use in conjunction with larger vessels or boats so that the users thereof may conveniently access and leave the larger vessel without the need of docking facilities and the like; and, accordingly, it is common to store these dinghies or inflatables as they are commonly referred to at the rear transom or swim platform of the larger vessel on which they are utilized in conjunction with. Various systems have, accordingly, been devised to store the inflatables when not in use including when the larger vessel is in under way and include such systems as shown in the following representative U.S. patents, namely, U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,951 to Koept Jr. issued Sep. 12, 1989; U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,742 issued Dec. 15, 1992 to Roskelley; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,479 to Bielefeld issued Mar. 16, 1993.
Most of the devices now in use utilize some type of arm or enveloping line or member which, in essence, cradles one or both opposed longitudinally oriented and laterally separated pontoons of the inflatable and thus enables the dinghy to be positioned on the rear of the vessel or on the swim platform and then lifted to an elevated position thereat for storage. The above cited patents are representative of this general state of the art.